Daranda
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: Sequel to "An Unlikely Romance." Will include the Daranda wedding. Starts right after Colleen and Dylan were born.
1. Chapter 1:Babies Come Home

**Okay. Now that I'm on break and am done with college applications and have more time, I can write and finish this sequel to ****_An Unlikely Romance_****. This story will be a lot shorter than the last one but does include the wedding. So Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey guys, welcome home," Miranda cooed at Colleen and Dylan as she entered their house.

"And just think, next week you get to meet more people other than Uncle Andy and Auntie Rena," said David.

"Yeah. I'm going to settle them down in their room so we can rest a little before they have to be fed," said Miranda taking their carriers into their pale green nursery, "Ok guys this is your room. The bathroom is next door not that you need to know that for a while and Mommy's and Daddy's room is down the hall." Miranda settled them both into their cribs before turning off the lights and quietly shutting the door. She went downstairs to find David settled on the couch, "And how is my handsome fiancée?" she asked snuggling next to him.

"The question is how are you? You just gave birth to twins two days ago," he said.

"Still a little sore and crampy but that's to be expected," she responded, "If I got through the birth with no pain medication I can get through this."

"Good. It sounds like you're feeling better," he said kissing her. Just then crying came from over the baby monitor.

"And so the craziness and lack of sleep begins," said Miranda heading upstairs to the nursery.


	2. Chapter 2: What Sleep?

Crying came over the monitor again. It was the fifth time that night.

"Miranda it's your turn," said David sleepily.

"I'll pay you $50 bucks to get the babies," said Miranda.

"But isn't that a hungry cry?" asked David, "I'm sorry but that's your department."

"Fine," Miranda huffed stumbling out of bed and down the hall to the babies' room, "Sweetheart it's ok Mommy's here," she babbled at Colleen and sitting down in the rocking chair. Dylan, thankfully, was still sleeping peacefully. Colleen quickly latched on and began to nurse quieting instantly. Although it was two in the morning, Miranda still enjoyed watching her daughter feed and the sound of her suckling was incredibly adorable.

A couple minutes later David walked in, "Sweetheart you guys ok?" Colleen started to squeal with delight. She was clearly going to be a Daddy's girl.

"Oh now that you're done and he's here, I'm obsolete. Gotcha," Miranda laughed handing her off to David, "If you hold her right against your chest near your heart and rock her, she'll fall asleep quickly," Miranda informed.

"Ok honey," said David doing as instructed.

"Mommy loves you," she said kissing Colleen on the forehead and sneaking a glance at Dylan before leaving the room. Before she walked away, she couldn't help but look back and find her baby girl asleep on David's chest and smiling as she went back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Babies Meet the Staff

"Knock, knock," called Pam from outside the door.

"Coming guys," said David opening the door, "Man everybody's here aren't they?" Surely enough it was everyone: Andy, Rena, Pam, Lisa, Sophia, and Ryan.

"Well where are they?" asked Lisa excitedly.

"In their room. Miranda's bringing them down," said David as she appeared.

"Say 'Hi everyone' " said Miranda as she came down.

"Awe their adorable," squealed Ryan receiving several stares from everyone else, "What? Can't a guy think babies are cute?"

"No comment Ry," said Andy as he and Rena sat down on the couch next to Miranda.

"Can we hold them?" asked Sophia curiously.

"Yeah can we?" asked Lisa nearly bouncing out of her seat.

"Yes. And simmer down Lisa. I'm getting tired just sitting next to you," Miranda laughed putting Dylan in her arms while David handed Colleen to Sophia. The twins were passed around like a football for a while before Sophia, Lisa, Ryan, and Pam had to leave for work. They were passed back to David and Miranda before they left.

"Hey honey, Dylan needs changed. I'm going to take him upstairs," said David, "Want to help Andy?" David snickered.

"I'll go up but I'm standing far away," laughed Andy following David up the stairs.

"So David changes diapers?" asked Rena, "I'm impressed."

"We're surgeons Rena. We've seen a lot worse than a dirty diaper," chuckled Miranda as she observed Rena rock Colleen.

"You guys are lucky. Andy and I have wanted a baby a long time. But then we separated. We've been trying ever since we got back together but it hasn't happened. And you got two without even trying."

"Rena, it will happen one day. Your time will come," Miranda took Colleen back and continued to gaze at her and converse with Rena.

Upstairs…

"Wow, I've never seen Miranda be so motherly," said Andy.

"Me neither. I guess when you have a baby your maternal instincts kick in," said David as he finished with Dylan.

"Rena wants to be a Mom so badly," Andy said watching his friend rock his son, "But it just isn't happening."

"It will man. Rena's too motherly not to eventually have a baby. And you'd make a great Dad. You just got to keep trying. Because I know that will disappoint you so much," grinned David.

"Damn right I'm upset," said Andy sarcastically.

"It will happen one day."


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding Plans

**Okay since I'm lousy at updating I'm going to give you guys two chapter.**

* * *

"Miranda, we really need to start discussing wedding plans," said David as he approached his fiancée.

"Can we do it later? I'm too tired to talk about anything. I just want to take a nap. For about twenty hours straight," yawned Miranda. God she was tired. She might as well have been a zombie.

"Babe, we have to start sometime. And believe me I'm worn out too."

"Fine," Miranda relented giving another yawn.

"Well, first off I think we should try to set a date," said David, "Or a theme or whatever. I don't care what we talk about first, just as long as you're awake," he laughed looking into her weary eyes.

"How about where we can sleep?" Miranda joked. Ok, she was actually serious.

"Funny sweetheart."

"Ok, but for the date I was thinking of waiting a while until the twins are closer to a year old. And I don't want to be stereotypical on the date. No Valentine's Day, no Christmas Eve, etc."

"I know this is stupid. But with our sick personalities how about something like Halloween or Friday the 13th," joked David.

"Actually I like that September 13th is a Friday this year," said Miranda hesitantly, "What do you say babe?"

"Well we can see," said David, "But that date is pure you," he said passionately kissing her on the lips.

Miranda gave him a huge smirk, "You know the twins are asleep. And they usually stay down until three."

"Well we'll just have to make the most of it then won't we?" he grinned following his eager still postpartum frisky wife-to-be into their room.


	5. Chapter 5: We've Set a Date

"So you guys finally set a date?" asked Lisa excitedly, "It took you guys long enough."

"Hey I don't see you waking up at three in the morning and running on four hours of sleep because you have two babies interrupting it," growled Miranda.

"Fair enough. But when is it?" asked Pam.

"Friday September 13th," stated Miranda proudly.

"That date is so you and David. Friday the 13th," laughed Sophia shaking her head, "Did you guys make other plans?"

"No, not really."

"Why not?" asked Lisa.

"Got a little distracted," Miranda admitted with a twinkle in her eye and a smirk on her face. Sophia just started snickering.

"Oh I'll bet," said Pam picking up on the gleam.

"What are you guys… oh," said Lisa suddenly realizing where the conversation was, "No wonder you're the mother of twins. When you do it, you really do it."

"Thanks for pointing that out Lisa," groaned Miranda at her friend's openness and eagerness on the subject of her sex life.


	6. Chapter 6: Planning the Bridal Party

"Wow, you're up early," stated David seeing his fiancée already up and dressed and eating breakfast.

"Two babies there is no such thing as sleeping in," laughed Miranda taking her plate to the sink, "The babies have been fed and I've eaten so you're on your own. I have to get to work. You'll be in charge. Colleen and Dylan get fed every three hours. There are bottles in the fridge. And naptime is one," instructed Miranda.

"Yes mam," said David jokingly saluting her and planting a kiss to her lips as she headed out the door.

Three Rivers…

"Hey Andy, are you and Rena free tomorrow night?" asked Miranda to her superior.

"I think so why?" he asked curiously.

"David and I had something to ask you. We wanted to know if you guys could come over to our house for dinner," said Miranda.

"Okay, I'll check with Rena but yes I'm sure we're able to," he said.

"Great thanks," she said. Later that night, Andy and Rena went over to the Foster- Lee house to see the couple as well as their godchildren.

"Hey Andy," said David as he came downstairs with Colleen in his arms.

"What's the big question?" asked Rena.

"How do you know we want something?" smirked Miranda cradling Dylan.

"Miranda?" Andy said as he arched one eyebrow at his student.

"Okay, maybe we do want you to do something in our wedding," Miranda admitted.

"What's that?" Andy asked,

"Well, Ryan and Luc are in the bridal party. And for Miranda, Pam and Lisa are as well. But we'd be honored if you two served as the Best Man and the Matron of Honor," said David.

Andy and Rena looked at each other stunned. They never expected this. They were already the godparents of their children. Let alone serving as heads of the wedding party but they had one response, "Most definitely."


	7. Chapter 7: The Wedding

September 13, 2012…

It was finally the big day. The day Miranda Foster would become Miranda Lee. She was excited and nervous and overjoyed all at once. She couldn't wait for the wedding to start. Even though it was somewhat emotional since obviously William Foster would not be walking her down the aisle. Miranda's mother, Sue, had that job.

"You ready baby girl?" asked Sue lowering Miranda's veil with tears in her eyes

"As ready as I'll ever be Mom," said Miranda on the verge of crying herself. And Miranda almost never cried. The Wedding March began to play as Miranda linked arms with Sue and processed down the aisle. Colleen and Dylan were both sitting with David's parents while Andy, Ryan, Luc and David all stood on one side; Rena, Lisa, and Pam stood on the other side.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the minister.

"I do sir," said Sue as David linked arms with Miranda. After the prayers and vows it was time for the exchange of rings and the 'I dos." Andy and Rena handed the rings to the minister.

"Miranda, do you take this man to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Miranda as she slid the ring onto David's finger.

"David, do you take this woman to be your wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," smiled David and slid the ring onto Miranda's finger. He swore he saw tears running down her cheeks.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride!" announced the minister. David grinned from ear to ear as he lifted Miranda's veil and they kissed long and hard. Cheers and applause filled the church as David's parents smiled as well, Colleen and Dylan peaked up from the noise, and where Sue Foster and Sophia were sitting near each other Miranda noticed.

_"A little ironic but okay,"_ Miranda thought, _"What Mom doesn't know won't hurt her."_

"May I present Mr. David Alexander and Mrs. Miranda Alexis Lee!"


	8. Chapter 8: More Big News

The banquet hall was filled to the brim with guests: David's and Miranda's families, people from Three Rivers, and some other friends. Miley Cyrus's _When I Look at You_ played softly as Miranda and David danced their first dance as husband and wife. A little childish but Miranda did love _The Last Song_.

"Time for a toast," said Andy holding up his champagne glass, "David, Miranda, I've known you both now for several years. And I'm pretty sure everyone in this room is excited and knows how happy you both are today. So here's to you both and a happy marriage."

"To a happy marriage," everyone chorused and took a sip of champagne. Everyone except Rena.

"_Strange,"_ thought Miranda when she noticed.

"And David, Miranda, is it okay if we kind of spoil you're big day because we have some big news," said Rena.

"Hey, the more big news the better. This is big good news right?" asked David hesitantly.

"Yes guys," said Andy taking Rena's hand, "Go on babe, you can say it."

Rena took a deep breath and said, "Well David and Miranda will now live a happily married life and Colleen and Dylan will both have a friend…"

"Babe," said Andy rolling his eyes.

"We're expecting!" Rena shouted happily.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations," said Miranda running to hug Rena. Well, as best as she could in a wedding dress.

"Wow, a marriage and a baby in one day," said Ryan shaking his head.

"When did you guys find out?" asked David.

"I was told last night. I don't know when she took a test," said Andy.

"Yesterday morning," Rena said.

"Why didn't you guys say anything?" asked Miranda.

"Yeah I'm kind of hurt," said Pam.

"We didn't want to spoil David's and Miranda's day," said Andy.

"Well never the less congratulations. To all of you," said Sophia.


	9. Epilogue

The life of the Three Rivers crew was still pretty good even years later. David and Miranda ended up having two more girls after the twins so they currently had ten year old Colleen and Dylan, five year old Savanna, and three year old Kaylee. Colleen was best friends with Courtney Yablonski, Andy's and Rena's oldest daughter. Savanna was close with Rachel Yablonski, their second oldest. Both couples were still happily married and life was all around doing well.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
